Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony
The Ballad of Gay Tony introduces seven new weapons, and introduces the parachute to the GTA IV era. The weapons from Grand Theft Auto IV are still available, but the Grenade Launcher is the only weapon from The Lost and Damned that returns. Some (yet not all) of the new weapons can be acquired at a discount by befriending Armando Torres and buying from him; he also sells parachutes. Handgun Pistol .44 (ÁMT Automag Model 180) * Cost: $640 + $50 for each additional magazine * Magazine Size: 8 rounds * Carrying Capacity: 1,500 rounds A new type of handgun. It is a high velocity handgun for quick and accurate kills. Using the .44 Magnum cartridge, it is more powerful than the Combat Pistol, however the Pistol .44 fires at a slower rate and takes longer to reload at an empty cartridge. It was briefly seen in the second "Episodes From Liberty City" trailer, in which Luis shot a gunman on a plane while driving a Bati Custom and jumped on before it took off. After completing 10 drug wars, one is sent to Luis' appartment. Shotgun Explosive Shotgun / Automatic Shotgun (AA-12) *Cost: $80 for standard rounds, $160 for explosive rounds * Magazine Size: 20 shells * Carrying Capacity: 600 shells A low recoil automatic shotgun with semi-auto fire to take down multiple targets easily. It uses either standard shotgun shells, or special explosive rounds (based on the Frag-12 explosive shell) which destroy almost any target. Regular shotgun shells are colored red whereas explosive rounds are green, like in the real-life AA-12. The Tactical Response Unit of NOOSE and the FIB use the AA-12 with standard shells. They use this only in The Ballad of Gay Tony, instead of the Combat Shotgun they use in GTA IV and GTA IV: The Lost and Damned. After completing 30 drug wars, one is sent to Luis' appartment. Sub-Machine Guns Gold SMG (Uzi SMG) * Cost: $5,000 + $60 for each additional magazine * Magazine Size: 30 rounds A Gold-plated SMG. Yusuf Amir is seen carrying this weapon in the "Meet Yusuf Amir" trailer. Given to the player as a reward alongside Yusuf's Super Drop Diamond as a reward for completing all his missions. It can also be purchased from Armando after unlocking it. 30 rounds cost $60. After completing 50 drug wars, one is sent to Luis' appartment. Assault SMG (FN P90) * Cost: $6,725 * Magazine Size: 50 rounds * Carrying Capacity: 1,200 rounds A light, accurate and compact sub-machine gun. Perfect in gunfights, it is the first weapon used by Luis in the mission Dropping In.... Unlike other SMGs, the Assault SMG cannot be used as a drive by weapon. The weapon is first given to the player during the mission Chinese Takeout, and is not available beforehand. It is silenced, and sounds nearly exactly like the Advanced MG. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Certain NOOSE and FIB officers also carry the Assault SMG as an alternative to the SMG (SW MP-10) that most NOOSE and FIB officers use in GTA IV and GTA IV: The Lost and Damned. Assault Rifle / Light Machine Gun Advanced MG (M249 SAW) * Cost: $8,250 + $400 for each additional ammo belt * Magazine Size: 200 round belt * Carrying Capacity: 600 rounds A powerful weapon that fires 900 rounds per minute, taking enemies down fast. As seen in the Guns in Liberty City (Weazel News) Trailer, demonstrated by the "Terrorism Expert". The Advanced MG is placed in the Assault Rifle slot since it uses 5.56mm NATO rounds. LCPD and NOOSE officers in The Ballad of Gay Tony use the Advanced MG from helicopters instead of the Carbine Rifle. After completing 20 drug wars, one is sent to Luis' appartment. Sniper Rifle Advanced Sniper (DSR-1) * Cost: $200 for each additional magazine * Magazine Size: 10 rounds * Carrying Capacity: 50 rounds Greatly increased range, rate of fire and sniper zoom make this the ideal long range weapon. It was seen in a screenshot in which Luis was targeting a person while on a helicopter. Like the Automatic Shotgun, it can use either standard or explosive rounds. Explosives Sticky Bombs (Satchel Charges) * Cost: $800 per unit * Carrying Capacity: 25 units Tag vehicles or objects for remote detonation. Please note that unlike the Satchel Charges of GTA: San Andreas, these bombs do not stick to people. Used in the mission Going Deep. Only 2 can be placed at a time; placing more than 2 will cause one to dissappear. After completing 40 drug wars, some are sent to Luis' appartment. Note: To use Sticky Bombs in game, press down on the directional pad to detonate after setting at least one charge. Miscellanous Parachute * Cost: $100 The Parachute returns in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Its steering system is the same as in San Andreas. It is first used in Caught with your Pants Down, and in parachute checkpoints. The parachute is available in multiplayer. See also *Weapons in GTA IV *Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony